unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Utterback
Real Name: '''Randall Joe Utterback '''Aliases: Unrevealed Wanted For: Abduction, Attempted Murder, Escape Missing Since: July 1, 1994 Case Details: Thirty-two-year-old Randall Utterback of Mexico, Missouri, is wanted for the January 1994 abduction and attempted murder of his nineteen-year-old ex-girlfriend, Denise Williams. They had met at a party after her high school prom. At first, he was sweet and charming to her. He took her out to concerts and nice restaurants. A few weeks after they began dating, however, he began to change. He started telling her not to wear makeup, use hair spray, or wear perfume. Later, he started telling her not to hang out with certain people, claiming that she had to choose between them and him. Their relationship entered into an abusive pattern, where he would belittle her, reject her, and win her back, feigning forgiveness. He tried to be as possessive as possible over her. When Denise went away to college three months later, she hoped that the distance would help their relationship. However, it became worse as Randall became more possessive. He would often show up at the campus to check on her. He made her call him every time she left her dorm room, even if she was just going to class or the cafeteria. Eventually, he talked her into leaving college and returning to their hometown of Mexico. She enrolled in a nearby community college. Randall began to isolate Denise from her family and friends, claiming that he was the only one there for her. Several months passed and the abusive pattern continued. Finally, she reached her breaking point. One day, while at a restaurant, he called her names and when she tried to talk back, he broke up with her. She was relieved that their relationship was over. She moved on, but he was stunned when she did not come crawling back to him. He confronted her at her school, but she refused to talk to him. After that, Randall began to stalk Denise. One day, he hit the back of his truck into her car and drove her off of the road. He then dragged her into his truck and tried to drive off. He told her that if she didn't come back to him, he would hurt one of her loved ones. She refused and he was soon arrested, charged with felonious restraint and aggravated stalking. He was in jail for a week before posting bond. A restraining order was issued, barring him from seeing or talking to Denise. For a month, Randall obeyed the order. Denise thought that her life would finally be back to normal. However, one afternoon in January 1994, she was driving home from school when she noticed a black car behind her. A few moments later, it pulled up to her side; Randall was the driver. He motioned to her to pull over, but she refused. She began to speed up in order to get away from him. However, he pulled out a gun, fired at her car, and ran it off the road. As Denise tried to escape, Randall came after her. She tried to spray him with mace. In the struggle, he bit her hand and dropped his gun. He then managed to drag her into his car and tried to drive off, but her feet were still sticking out of the door. Once she was able to get herself inside, she asked him why he was doing this. He pleaded for her to come back to him, but she refused. She pleaded for him to stop. They returned to the ditch where her car was located. By then, the police and her father had arrived. A deputy drove Denise to the hospital to be checked out. While on the way, they spotted Randall's car and began to follow him. He was soon arrested by the deputy. He was charged with felonious restraint, stalking, and three counts of armed criminal action. He was imprisoned without bond for six months. On July 1, 1994, he was taken to the hospital. However, on the way there, he escaped and has not been seen since. Denise has stated that she will live in constant fear until he is caught. Randall is 5'8", 148 pounds, has hazel eyes, reddish brown hair, was born on December 24, 1962, and would now be fifty-four. Speculation is that his family is paying for him to remain in hiding. However, they have denied this and claimed that he has been wrongly accused. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 24, 1995 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Wanted Links: * Randall Utterback on Unsolved.com * Wanted Web-Page from Audrain County Sheriff ---- Category:Missouri Category:1994 Category:AMW Cases Category:Abduction Category:Attempted Murder Category:Wanted